cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aston Philips
Aston Philips is the greedy adventurer of Jumanji. He considers himself the biggest and bravest and betrays even his agents: Alan, Judy and Peter. His catchphrase is "Aston Philips has done it again". Though he was thought to have died in the Temple of Riddles in "The Palace of Clues," he actually survived and resurfaced when it came to looking for the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon. He encountered Alan, Judy, and Peter again in their search for the artifact and even reclaimed his compass that Trader Slick swindled him into trading. After drinking from the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon, he reverted to childhood form. Episodes of JumanjiEdit The Palace of CluesEdit After they paint Alan's door, Slick reveals that the paint is very rare and as such Alan will be paying it back for the rest of his life plus 3.5 years. While the three are trying to figure out what to do, Aston Phillips shows up and admires Alan's door. Aston decides to invite Alan, Judy and Peter to join him on his adventures and has them go inside Alan's home with him in order to discuss their plans. Judy is suspicious, but from one of Aston's comments, believes he could be part of what their clue refers to. Aston plans to travel to the Palace of the Lost Clues where there's a lot of gold he intends to take. The palace also holds all of the clues of the Jumanji players so Alan and Peter are hopeful that they can find Alan's long-lost clue there so he can go home, but Alan is initially reluctant to go due to his debt to Trader Slick but Aston convinces him to. On the way Aston reveals there's a curse of not coming back alive from the palace but doesn't seem to believe in it, before the four accidentally fall off a cliff. Luckily they land on a ledge lower down, but Alan is forced to cut off Judy's pack. Aston gets angered when Judy refuses to acknowledge that he saved her and about her cutting lose her bag with his things in it. Aston calms down and promises smooth sailing from there, but they end up in the middle of a blizzard and have to take cover under a rock ledge. They find bats there and are safe until Aston wakes up and loudly yells out. Aston runs away, but Judy's torch burns a hole in the ice which Alan escapes through. Its revealed that they were in the legendary man of the mountain and Aston heads off to find the palace and is willing to abandon Judy and Peter to get his treasure. The kids try to get free of the ice man, and manage to blind him by piling snow in his eyes which causes him to crash to the ground. Meanwhile, Aston finds the Palace of Lost Clues nearby. Peter starts to turn to ice as an apparent consequence of Alan going back on his deal with Slick. The three realize Peter's only hope is to solve the clue and go home, but Aston tries to keep them out of the palace and accidentally causes part of the bridge to break. Alan and Judy use Peter's freezing form to cross the gap, but it also causes the bridge to disintegrate. In the palace they find a statue with ruby eyes and figure they must be the eyes from the clue. The walls of the palace are lined with clues and the statue lights up what seems to be Alan's clue, but before he can read it, Aston removes the rubies from the statue's eyes. Removing the rubies causes the palace to start to collapse and Peter to shatter, but the rubies fall away from Aston, land on Peter's eyes and restore him not only from his shattered state, but back to his original one as well. The palace continues collapsing so Peter, Alan and Judy quickly try to escape. A couple of boulders block their path while Aston tries to collect as much gold as he can despite the ground starting to sink. Aston goes down but doesn't care as he has his gold while the other three escape without Alan's clue but with the rubies. An Old StoryEdit The three decide to head for Jumanjicon, an ancient ruin where the Golden Goblet of Jumanji is and if Peter and Judy drink from that Goblet, their youth will be restored. As no one knows where Jumanjicon is, they head to Slick and he reveals he has a compass that will lead there. Peter trades the janitor's keys for the compass and they head off to find Jumanjicon. On the way they encounter Ashton Phillips who takes the compass, revealing Slick stole it from him but Judy manages to trick Ashton into taking them along. Along the way Peter and Judy grow even older and Judy has to use a walking stick. They reach a geyser field and Ashton and Alan make it through on their own, but Judy and Peter's failing vision traps them part of the way. Alan comes back for them and uses Ashton's hat and a geyser to propel them the rest of the way. They find Jumanjicon, but Peter and Judy get even older. They get attacked by two chameleons, but Alan stops them by tying their tongues together. They find the temple buried underground thanks to Judy's walking stick and Judy gets the Golden Goblet after Peter trips a secret door, but sand starts filling the room as she activated a booby trap. Ashton double-crosses them, steals the Goblet, drinks from it and leaves them stranded. Alan's efforts save them and they find Ashton a kid again. They get out of the temple which collapses and drink from the Goblet which returns them to their proper ages. Judy realizes their clue is solved as her walking stick helped find the goblet and they're back to normal. The two return home leaving Alan to deal with the child Ashton Phillips who's even more annoying than his grown-up self. NotesEdit * Aston Philips essentially serves as the animated series equivalent to the character of the Guide from the original Jumanji short story, since the Guide ignored Judy because of his keen determination to find his way while Philips is a highly determined explorer, and often ignorant of everyone's safety in favour of his fortune and glory. * His character also serves as a predecessor to Russel Van Pelt from the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, as they were both greedy treasure hunters with a disregard for other people's well-beings, both dared to blind a big cat statue by stealing the previous stone eyes, causing a string of disasters that followed including someone's death and subsequent resurrection, followed by their own defeat after still intent on claiming riches for themselves. Category:Villains Category:TV Villain Category:Cartoon character Category:Pictureless